


part of the breakdown ( a collection )

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a collection of random supergirl ficlets that pop into my head. may also include requested fic here.





	1. in the open

**Author's Note:**

> at the time of posting this, these will mostly be kalex based, but i could and probably will branch off into other pairings if the inspiration strikes.

Kara wonders what it is about her that makes Alex look just past her when she moves closer. She wonders, not for the first time, what it is she’s thinking and is immediately jealous of J’onn and his telepathy. The same blank look slides over her face when Eliza comes to National City for the holidays. If it’s not worry or frantic coping by reaching for the wine glasses, it’s a carefully crafted mask that Kara is sure Alex believes no one notices.

She sees it slip on and slip off as easily as she shrugs on her leather jacket — sees the way Alex carefully schools her features around everyone. Even her. It hurts sometimes, but only because she doesn’t understand it. For Kara, feeling is easy. It comes as naturally as breathing. Expressing it instead of burying it under her own mask of smiles and laughter is a bit harder. Kara wonders if Alex has feelings that’s she’s hiding under a carefully sculpted stone mask that just barely, barely hides the storm beneath. 

Her first instinct is to crack it, to dig into it and  _make_ Alex talk to her, but how can she do that without hurting the both of them? 

Eliza leaves. The mask slips away only slightly. Kara worries more.

It weeks before it comes away completely, and they’re on the couch binge watching a procedural that Kara has no interest in. Alex loves it. While she watches and makes comments about the inaccuracies around mouthfuls of pizza, then ice cream, Kara watches her. Studies the curve of her nose and the way her jaw works, the slight crinkle of the skin around her eyes when she laughs — Before long, her hands are cupping Alex’s cheek and their lips are sliding together and Kara’s heart is soaring. It’s the same feeling she gets when she bursts off and flies at full speed through the city, dodging buildings and birds and…

Alex pulls away. Stares. Her face is blank, the stone only barely covering the crackling storm just beneath. There are a few cracks in it this time, Kara watches as her eyes soften. Only the slightest bit. And she turns away, back to the TV, back to berating some agent for handling evidence wrong. As if nothing had happened.

Kara thinks she understands why Alex looks just past her, especially when Eliza is around. 


	2. waiting

She loved him and lost him, by her own hand. You loved her and lost her, by your own hand. It’s not the same, no, but there are parallels to it that you remind yourself of every night when you cradle a glass of brown close to your chest. 

She cries and you hold her, wondering not for the first time why life has dealt you this card when there are so many other predicaments and tribulations you could have found yourself in. 

She wants to say goodbye to the girl you fell in love with and your heart shatters in your chest. You feel the shards scraping against your insides as you breath and stare at her. You know she aches, but can’t she see your pain, too? 

You know it’s not fair. That you love her so much while you lay next to another, one that you know won’t last – no matter the promises you make to each other. Your love for her, for your – it’s too strong. 

You’ve waited so long for the right time, and it never comes. She aches and burns and screams and yells and fights with the strength of thousands of men. You watch and your heart explodes with love as she flies above the city, merely a speck in your vision. 

She lands, and you hope she’s given up this notion of being only her. Only the hero. Can’t she see just how much you need both? You need the hero and the girl. You need to wrap around her on the couch, watching shows, listening to her laugh, fighting over take out — you need her. 

She agrees to one night, and it’s a small victory. The smallest of, at that. But you see her smile after you press your lips to her forehead and cheek and think that maybe it’ll be okay. You think that you can wait forever, if it meant you could see her smile — just like that.


End file.
